Merlin: The future of Camelot
by Maisila
Summary: It has been a few years since the Battle of Camelot and Merlin is returning to Camelot, but he isn't the only one. Familiar faces, that should be long gone show up. [Mergana] [Arwen]
1. Chapter 1:Merlin has magic

**So this is not something what would really happen in the series so not canon!**

**I haven't planed the story through. I have a rough picture of what I'm gonna do but I'm open to ideas(no new characters though)**

**If you aren't happy with this story you can look at my page I also have an other future of Merlin fanfic witch is 99% canon.**

**DISCLAIMER: everything belongs to the makers of Merlin**

**PS Gwen didn't guess Merlin has magic yet **

Chapter 1

Knock knock. Gwen heard someone knocking on her door "come in" she said. It was Merlin. "What is it?" "Umm I don't know how to tell you this Gwen... My lady I-I have-I have magic! I'm a sorcerer!" What! Merlin has magic! She started to sweat and breath rather hardly. She knew that Merlin had always been on her side but it still highly against the law." Guards!" She yelled and sir Leon immediately stomped into the room "what is it my lady?" "Merlin... he's a sorcerer!" Gwen said out of breath. Sir Leon grabbed Merlin and dragged him to the dungeons.

After calming herself down Guinevere went to the throne room and asked her servant to get Gaius and the guards to get Merlin. After 5 minutes Gaius arrived bowing in front of the queen "what is it Guinevere?" He asked while the doors opened and Merlin was dragged in and pressed down to his knees "Merlin I am going to ask you a few questions. I want you to answer correctly!" Gwen said with a strict voice although Merlin knowing Gwen for a long time also heard slight confusion. Merlin nodded.

"Are you a sorcerer?"

"Yes"

"Do you know it is against the law?"

"Yes"

"Why did you come to Camelot where you knew that you would be executed?"

"It was my destiny"

"What"

"To protect Arthur..." Gwen started silently crying "to make sure he would become the creat king he was destined to be. But I failed! I am so sorry Guinevere. You have all the rights to execute me!"

"Merlin! I know that you are the most loyal person to Camelot. I can't execute you. Not after everything you have done for Camelot, Arthur and me! I trust in you and I now understand that not all magic is bad. You are free to go!"

After 2 days:

Gwen was preparing to give a speech and was currently having a discussion with Merlin " Gwen thank you once again for this!" " Merlin I'm just doing what I think is best for everyone. And I couldn't lose you to! You are the closest one to family I've got! Uther killed my father, Elion was murdered by Morgana and I lost Arthur just a week ago!" They walked up to the stage and Gwen begun "People of Camelot, times have changed and I have an announcement to make: Merlin here is a sorcerer and he is the savior of Camelot! With out him we all would have died a long time ago! Because of that I have decided that henceforth magic is aloud in Camelot!" Many who had thought that Uther had been unfair and that had lost family members because of him cheered "and I am appointing Merlin the new court sorcerer!"

**I know it's short but it needed to be done...**

**Also English isn't my mother tonque so mistakes are awaited.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrivals

**Description: Many sorcerers will be coming to Camelot and we will see how their normal life is**

** Takes place about 3 months after last one **

Merlin was very happy. Magic was no longer hated but treated as a gift. Merlin had a court position,he was the queens highest adviser. Many old friends, who had fled Camelot because of their gifts, were coming back. He was skipping though the hallway to the throne room. The guards let him in immediately. Inside he saw many people lined up in front of the throne "Merlin,thank you for coming!" The queen said with a very happy and exited voice "As you know I've aloud sorcerers to come to Camelot but I know that not all of those with magic are as good and kind as you or the Druids, I know that you know many sorcerers and how to tell if they mean harm so I'd like you to help me by deciding wether they're aloud to stay or not"

First one was no other than Alice "hello Merlin" she said "Alice it's nice to see you!" He said smiling and looking at Gaius "you may stay!" This continued for the rest of the day Merlin allowing almost everyone to stay. When he was finishing up he saw a party of 9 "Gwen, you might want to look up!" Gwen raised her head and gasped. One of the figures stepped forward and Gwen rose from her throne and looked at the hooded person before her.

"As your Queen, I am asking you to reveal your identity." The figure nodded then pulled back their hood, causing Gwen to scream. The person who stood in front of her was Arthur. Merlin just looked at him, slightly startled.

"Arthur?" Gwen asked uncertainly. He smiled.

"Yes, it is me. I've had hesitations about when I'd come and visit." Gwen narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Okay, then tell me something that only you and I would know." Arthur's brows creased as they normally had done when he was thinking.

"Alright. I posed as William during a jousting competition, stayed at your old home and that was when we developed feelings for each other. Oh, and you gave me that piece of white cloth, for luck." Gwen grinned. She and Arthur had agreed many years ago to use this information if they needed to test each other. It was clearly Arthur. There was one other issue though.

"Who are they?" Gwen asked, bowing her head towards the other eight people.

"Ah. I should probably explain before they show themselves." Arthur said rather hurriedly. Gwen looked at Arthur, a frown on her face.

"What's going on, Arthur?" She asked, putting on the voice that she had used when Arthur used to come back from the Tavern, not very sober.

"I'll have to explain, a lot. Well, actually, I suppose you would be okay seeing someone." Arthur went over to one of the people in the brown cloak.

"Oi! You can show yourself." Arthur said, using the tone he only used on his knights (and Merlin). The person took their hood off and grinned.

"Gwaine?!" Gwen exclaimed, surprised. Percival had told her how Gwaine had died, leaving Gwen just as numb as when Arthur had died.

"What? If he can come back why can't I?" The four of them chuckled until Gwen noticed Leon and Percival stood by the door.

"What's going on?" Leon asked. Pervical was just standing there staring at Arthur and Gwaine. Gwen went over to her friends.

"It's really them. I tested Arthur and he proved himself, anyone with Arthur I trust."

"What if he had Morgana with him?" Arthur's eyes widened and Merlin assumed it was because of the mention of his crazy half-sister.

"I'd still trust him." Arthur smiled.

"Well that's good to know, it will make my explanations easier." Arthur regretted his words as soon as he had said them. Gwen stared at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked her voice sharp.

"Nothing, well, I was just referring to the fact of, um, what would you say if I mentioned Elyan and Lancelot?" Gwen eyed the figures and tried to decipher which ones were her brother and former boyfriend of sorts. Two more people in brown cloaks took their hoods off, as if answering her thoughts. Gwen went over to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you." Gwen whispered. Elyan hugged her back, whilst Lancelot just looked on, uncertain of what to do.

"What's with the different coloured cloaks?" Merlin asked, speaking for the first time. Arthur looked at his old servant and grinned.

"Hello, Merlin! I didn't notice you there. The cloaks are because of eye colour, not my idea, but for example, my cloak was blue because I have blue eyes." Merlin looked at the remaining unidentified figures. One was in brown, two in blue and two in green. The only person Merlin could think of who would be in green was Morgana, but there was no way that Arthur would unite with Morgana after everything that happened. And who was the person with brown eyes who had magic? Merlin had no idea and looked back at Arthur, who seemed to be improvising himself.

"Tell you what, it will be easiest if I say that I have lived amongst these people since the beginning of the year and they mean no harm." Arthur gestured to his companions, who all removed their hoods, revealing some of Merlin's worst nightmares. Morgana, Morgause and Uther all in the same room. Three people who hated him, but all for different reasons. The other two Merlin felt differently towards. Ygraine, Arthur's mother, who Merlin had never actually met, and his Father, Balinor. It felt surreal for Merlin to see his Father again.

"So let me get this clear, all of these people have just returned?" Leon asked.

"Look, Leon, I do not know why any of us are back, but we are. Can you not just accept it?"

"Not easily." Arthur sighed; he had assumed that his knights would accept him back easily. Clearly not.

"Give it a few days, well, weeks, and you'll know it is me. Okay?" Arthur asked and Leon nodded, and then pointed to the other newcomers.

"What about them?" In particular, Leon meant Morgana and Uther. Before Arthur could answer, Gwen spoke:

"Well, all I can say is that since I have been Queen, they should know that magic is no longer outlawed but-"

"WHAT! You little peasant, Magic is evil, always evil! You are gonna pay for this!",he said and drew his sword.

Merlin eyes flashed golden and Uthers sword flew to his hand "his a magician! Arrest him!..." Uther yelled looking at the guards "um guards? Get him!" He said after a long wait. The guards started walking his way and grabbed him by the arms as soon as he started to near up to Gwen with a dagger in his hand "you can not do this to me! I am the ruler of Camelot!" "There you are wrong! You might have been king once but now Arthur and myself sit on the throne!" Gwen said starting to sound pretty angry and frustrated "now Merlin would you please give my father-in-law his sword back and then show them their rooms?" She said with a much nicer voice

"Of coarse Guinevere"Merlin said and led the arrivals out of the throne room leading Uther, Ygraine,Arthur and Morgana to their old chambers, the knights to the knights quarters and his father and Morgause to two spare rooms.

**Thanks for reading!**

**My English is not that good so apology for misspelled words.**

**I hope you still understand!**

**Maisila**


	3. Merlin and Morgana settle things

**Disclaimer**

Merlin was confused to be around Morgana after everything that had happened, but he trusted Arthur who trusted her so he was okay with her being around. Merlin was just heading down to the practice area because he had agreed to help the knights practice, although he wasn't in his old spot as a dummy but controlling a whole enemy army with magic. They wouldn't try to kill or harm the knights,just disarm them, but the knights didn't know that.

"Good practice Merlin" Gwaine called after they finished "you're much more useful than before"

Merlin chuckled "'before' I would've been hanged for even thinking about this"

"Friends" Arthur said "I would like to tell you something before announcing it to the kingdom"

"Well what is it?" Elyon asked

"It might be something that you will not be entirely happy about" Arthur said a little worried " Gwen and I are trying to have a child!" "Congratulations" they all yelled with the exception of Elyon "you mean you- she...?" He said "that's wonderful!" He finally burst out

Later that day Morgana invited Merlin to her chambers. Merlin was worried what was to come, but went anyways.

"Merlin! Nice of you to come" Morgana said in a cold voice "Hello" Merlin answered than Morganas eyes flashed and Merlin was pinched to the wall. Morgana took out a dagger and hat it to the wall next to Merlin's head "are you going to kill me?" Merlin asked " no" Morgana answered "I'm going to tell you something

"I love you" Morgana plainly said and walked out of the room, once she exited Merlin was freed from the crab but couldn't move.

Morgana, his archenemy for a long time had feelings for him? And the worst part was, that he now realized he to had feelings for her.

After a few more minutes of thinking he started asking himself why was it bad? He had just found out that the one he liked also had feelings for him!

The next day:

Merlin was walking to the court room when he saw Morgana coming his way. Morgana had been trying to avoid him but now didn't notice him, he slipped between two pillars, a place where Arthur had often waited for Gwen and when Morgana walked by he pulled her to his hiding place and kissed her. At fist she was very shocked but when she realized who it was she relaxed and gave in.

"I love you to Morgana"


	4. Chapter 4: Uther gets told

Chapter 4

Uther gets told

Disclaimer

Merlin and Morgana were a couple now, a couple with one problem: Athur, Morganas very overprotective big brother, would have to be told that they were together.

The couple had decided to announce it when Arthur told about his future son.

Morgana was boarded and decided to go help the knights train. After training for about 10min Arthur showed up

"Morgana! What in the heavens name are you doing? You could get hurt!" He said very shocked and angry

"Well Arthur as you can clearly see I'm helping you're knights train" she said and then she turned her sword to point at her, pushed it though her gut and acted like she would be hurt "Morgana! What did you do that for?" Arthur rushed to her side and Morgana could no longer keep in the laughter

"Heheh Arthur, I'm fine!" Morgana said while pulling the sword out and standing up

"What do you mean? You're fine?"

"Yes I'm fine as long as you don't try the same thing with your sword!"

"What do you mean"

"I'm a high priestess. No mortal blade can harm me"

Uther walked to the training area and took Arthur's sword from him "good to know! Now I don't have to bother trying this with a normal sword" He said and brought the sword down. Before the sword hit Morgana, Uther flew backwards and a few seconds later Arthur saw Merlin his eyes flaming with anger, his face red with a horrible grimace and his mouth in a huge frown, Athur had never seen him so angry.

"You- you..." He spat to angry to continue. At that time Morgause came to the courtyard, in a matter of seconds she realized what had happened and her face became just as angry as Merlin's was. Merlin and Morgause helped Morgana up and then they walked to Uther who was held against the tree by Merlin's magic

"You know Uther Pendragon you are a horrible man!" Merlin said " I'm sure pretty much everyone in Camelot has a reason to hate you!"

"Phah hate me? I am their king! They should worship me! There is only one thing I ever did wrong and that was letting you stay in Camelot!" Uther said

"You killed all the dragons,all the dragon lords, every sorcerer you could, you fist haunted my father and then had the guts to ask him to protect you from his kind! He died because of you!" Merlin yelled

"You killed my kind, you haunted them, drowned them and murdered them in cold blood because of a fews mistakes!" Morgause yelled

"You disowned me! You never saw me worthy of being you're daughter! You killed my kind! You just tried to kill your own daughter!" Morgana screamed at that point people were gathering around to watch, when they saw the queen walk out to them. Gwen went to her brother and they stepped to support Merlin and the others

"You killed our father" they said together at that point the people seeing that even their beloved queen hated Uther the crowd around Merlin and Morgana started getting bigger and bigger, some accused Uther, some just came silently. Soon most of Camelot was crowding around and showing their support. Even the knights had turned against Uther and Arthur was standing alone starting to realize the size of his fathers evil.

"Arthur, it is you're choice! Are you going to join us, your wife,sister,mom and best friend or him?" Morgause said

Arthur thought for a while and said:" father, I'm am now beginning to realize how truly evil you are! I'm sorry!" Then he walked to the crowd.

Uther crew angrier, sure his people and daughter didn't like him, but now he found out that even his son hated him. That was to much for him. He grabbed his sword and aimed for Arthur. Realizing what was going to happen, Merlin, who was far from him, used magic to jump and jumped in front of the sword.

"Merlin!" Morgana cried. Now she became angry, well angrier then she was already. She turned to face Uther and Arthur knowing what was going to happen grabbed Morgana and carried her away.

"Let me down" Morgana roared, but Arthur didn't seem to even listen. In the mean time Gwen told the guards to arrest Uther,wich they did with pleasure.

Sorry to you all who liked Uther ( wait is it even possible) but this is my book and I don't like him so, hes gotta go! I hope you still enjoyed the chapter! Also I've started writing on my computer, so the chapters should look nicer now...

-Maisila


	5. Chapter 5: The misunderstanding

Chapter 5

The Misunderstanding

**Morgana POV**

"Arthur! You have to let me go to Merlin! He's hurt!" Morgana was becoming hysteric, wich Arthur didn't quite understand. To his knowledge his two friends hated each other from the bottom of their hearts.

"Alright Morgana, his probably with Gaius. Gaius can take care of him, but we can go and see them, if it makes you feel better" Arthur agreed and walked over to the court physicians chambers. Once they got there, they could tell right away something was wrong. Gaius' face was red and Gwen seemed to be crying "what's wrong?" Morgana cried out

"The blade was poisoned, probably thought for you..." Gaius answered "I don't know what to do!"

Arthur looked scared but asked Gaius:"why don't you just have Morgana or Morgause heal him with magic?" Gaius looked a little ashamed, but told his king, he wasn't sure they would want to do it, since after all Merlin had been the one killing them both. Morgana looked shocked and that made Gaius even more ashamed. Merlin shouted in pain:" Morgana!", but only Morgana understood that he wanted him. The rest thought that somehow his pain was caused by Morgana and he was shouting AT her." What did you do to him?" Gaius asked in a rough voice "what did I do to him? I think the correct question is what I'm going to do to him!" Morgana said in a hurt voice "now let me through!" She shouted at Arthur who had stood between her and Merlin."I don't think so" Arthur said. Merlin cried in pain again. Morgana looked like she was suffering every second she was apart from Merlin. Then the cry stopped along Merlin's hearts loud beating. "Nooooooo!" Morgana yelled, her eyes glowing golden. Everyone in the room flew apart an the walls and Morgana ran inside and began to chant. Once she was done there was no sign of him getting better, so she collapsed on the ground and started crying. 5 minutes later Arthur walked in with 5 guards, and dragged her to the cells.

_* next day in the throne room*_

**Arthur POV**

I had nearly slept last night pondering on how sad it was that my sister was once again evil. She had to be punished. I didn't want to do this, but knew that death was the only fair punishment. She would even deserve worse.

Once she was brought in she looked miserable, but I knew it was all an act. Even as a chlid, she had been a talented actress. I had seen her fake crying so many times, I didn't even consider it being real. I had only invited my closest knights and My mother. Gwen was naturally also here. Oh she looked so beautiful in her emerald colored... No Arthur! Concentrate on the task! We talked for about on hour, her disagreeing with nearly everything we accused her of. Not the old stuff, but everything that had happened with Merlin. Finally I made my decision:" Morgana Pendragon, I find you guilty of all charges an sentence you to death on the stake!" It hurt me to say those words but I tried not to think about that. I was surprised she had still not tried any magic tricks. Magic? Merlin! I missed my best friend so bad. Even thinking about him brought tears in my eyes. Right when Leon and Gwaine moved to grab her, the doors opened and Merlin bust inside:"stop!" He yelled "Merlin, your alive?" "Yes because of Morgana!" He answered. Then it all made sense to me. Morgana had put a spell on him! i tried to calm him:" merlin look, she probably put a spell on you! i cant trust what you say, until the spells lasting is over!" " you know Arthur, that reminds me of what you father said when he found out you liked Gwen" this seemed to shift something inside me. I gave a quick glance to Gwen and then I walked over to Morgana, busting in tears along the way. I pulled her up and started crying hard. I hugged her and apologized to her.

**3 person POV**

Arthur and Morgana had been spending a lot of time together, and were closer than ever. That was surprising and showed how Merlin's death might really shift Arthur out of balance. It was Morganas birthday in 5 days and Arthur was going to hold a big feast for her.

**Sorry kinda short but wanted it out! Please tell me what you thought!**

**-Maisila**


	6. Chapter 6: The Feast

Chapter 6

The Feast

**Morgana pov**

"Happy birthday!" I heard everyone yell as i entered the great hall. Apparently Arthur had organised a birthday feast for me. I looked around the hall searching for Merlin. I was surprised to find him next to the queen since usually he sat on Arthur's Right side with Gwen on the left. Then Arthur gestured for me to take the free seat next to him. I walk up and got seated. After positioning myself comfortably knowing it was gonna be a long night. Honestly I would have rather spend the night alone with Merlin just talking, but after what happened fife days ago, I knew I had to spend some time with my brother. I didn't mind spending time with my sister or the knights either. I was very happy, that Arthur had only invited those friends that I really trust and have known for long. Having to spend the night being all formal would not have been fun.

"Before we start I have one request. Could we all drop the formalities this night, we are all friends after all" I said and Arthur imitially agreed having planed it himself. We spend the night talking and laughing at one point we desided to play a game of truth and dare ( I'm not making this story truth and dare it's just a part of this chapter mostly trying to make it longer don't have to read if you don't want to) I decided to go first "Morgause truth or dare?" I asked, she being her brave self picked dare. I thought for a while going all the way back to our first meeting "I dare you to fence with Arthur without magic" she paled, probably from remembering that she almost lost even with magic. Them got theory swords ready, Arthur using a normal sword wich can't harm Morgause and Morgause using magic to make her sword dull. They begin sparring and Morgause is actually doing pretty good and in 20 minutes she has her sword to Arthurs chest. We all looked at her with our mouths hanging open " You know i never used magic in the first place" she told me, bowed at Arthur and sat back down.

"So I believe it's my turn now isn't it?", Morgause asked once she had sat down, "Merlin...? Truth or dare?" She said in a sweet and sort of seductive way. Merlin thought about it and decided to pick dare because he knew that there were lots of things everyone wanted to know and see wether or not he could do it. In fact Morgause was the perfect one to dare him since after all she could do all that her self. The dare that he got shocked me, actually I almost fell out of my chair, but luckily I didn't. The dare was:" I dare you to kiss the person in here you have a crush on or was the likeliest for you to have a crush on." The reason why I was shaken up was that Merlin would either have to kiss me and doing that reveal he had a crush on me right under Arthur's eyes or live in shame for eternity. He started closing up to me and I decided to close everything outside us and not care what anyone thought, after all there were no rules against us being together. So instead of sitting there looking shocked I stood up, closed in on the small distance between us and kissed him. It was very passionate, nothing else mattered, it was just him and me.

**So I know it's really short but next chapter's gonna be titled "what happened to everyone" so that should be longer. I hope ya enjoyed it!**

**-Maisila**


	7. Chapter 7: What happened to

Chapter 7

What happened to

_**What happened to:**_

_ARTHUR_

That little prat just kissing my dear sister like that! I couldn't handle just watching. I started walking towards the couple and once i got there i pulled Merlin of, of Morgana.

"What do you think you're doing? That's my sister!" I yelled

I didn't even know why I was acting up, shouldn't I bee happy to see my dear sister and my best friend happy? And I was but all the questions off could they last, weren't they enemies, and what if they broke up and became enemies again. What would happen? Would it go as far, as Morgana leaving again. I couldn't handle it if she did so I interrupted them.

"I-I mean are you sure this is what you want? I thought you hated each other!"

They looked very shocked. Obliviously the outburst scared them, but when they said something, it was

"So you're ok?" And " yes I'm sure" blurted out simultaneously. Of coarse I was ok and now that I looked carefully I could tell they loved each other by the way they looked at each other. I gave them my blessing and wondered of to look off my wife.

Well it was a longer talk, but that's really all that came out of it so I'll go into the details some other time.

_MORGAUSE_

Aw they were kissing... It had inition ally been a shock since they had after all been huge enemies, but I had know for a while now how they felt about each other. An other reason for why I was okay with it, was that I was I a very similar place as my dear sister. I had fell in love with my enemy. A knight of Camelot. Of coarse we were on the same side now, but it was still very weird when I even had to talk to them, let alone confess my feelings. Tonight even with all that playing in my head I was very inspired by what Merlin and Morgana had done, so I decided to be brave and do the same thing. I was going to confess my feelings. And that's just what I did.

"Leon I need to talk to you, privately" I said to him. My feet were trembling and I couldn't help noticing how good he looked. Thankfully he agreed and followed me out to a quiet corner near by. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say something really badly, but the words didn't come out. What I didn't realize at the moment was that he looked just as nervous and opened his mouth to say something. What came out was: "I love you". The best sentence I've ever heard anyone say. That got me out of my paralyzation and I leapt forward, kissing him passionately and it was the best thing ever.

_MERLIN &amp; MORGANA ( Merlin's POV)_

I was shocked. Had Arthur just given us his blessing? I turned to Morgana and said " I think he just gave us his blessing!" She looked just as dumbstruck as I felt.

"Let's go to my room" she said and I followed her. It was the best night in a long time and as I realized I was finally happy after a very long time. They way Morgana looked and talked I could tell there was a weight lifted of her shoulders and too looked happy.

_GWEN_

As Arthur went over to Merlin and Morgana I could tell it was going to be a long talk, so I wandered of to talk to Gaius as I needed to find something out. I had been feeling sick for a while now and I had a suspicion on why.

Just over 10 minutes later I walked out of the physicians chambers with a grin on face. I was gonna be a mom.

_THE GUESTS_

Everyone in the room soon realized that the conversation between the king and his sister was very private and they streamed out everyone going home and sleeping peacefully through the night.

**So that's it. I think I'm gonna end it here but I was thinking about a sequal. Please tell me what you think. If no one says something, I'm gonna take that as a no.**

**P.s if you could consider writing a Arthur/Morgause thing I'd be really happy! I've been thinking about how they'd be a really good pair, but I'm horrible at one-shots and can't think of an idea.**

**-Maisila**


	8. Sequel!

Ok, so I know it's been a while, AGAIN! I'm really sorry for how long the wait between the chapters is, but I have a lot on my plate... But the good news is, that I decided to wrote a sequel. Well actually it will be more like the real story and this will be the prequel. That's just, caus e when I originally started this story about 2 years ago, I had no clue about writing and really hadn't planned this out. The new story will have more structure and an actual plot line... You can check it out on my page, I will be uploading it at latest by tomorrow. I'm pretty sure it will be called 'Merlin: Life in Camelot'

-Maisila


End file.
